1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to devices containing fluids and apparatus and methods for transporting such fluid-containing devices to selected locations within wellbores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are recovered from a subterranean formation using a wellbore drilled into the formation. Such wells are typically completed by placing a casing along the wellbore length and perforating the casing adjacent each such production zone to extract the formation fluids (such as hydrocarbons). At selected locations within the wellbore, materials such as chemical and other additives (also referred to herein as treatment fluids) are often used to improve the flow of formation fluids within the wellbore. Treatment fluids are also used to reduce corrosion of components within the wellbore. The location where a treatment fluid is transported may be a production zone at a selected depth within the wellbore. Treatment fluids are typically pumped from the surface in a state or form necessary to achieve the ultimately desired effect. However, it is generally difficult and often unsafe to pump harsh treatment fluids, such as acids, from the surface to downhole locations. It is therefore desirable to transport certain types of treatment fluids from the surface to selected locations within a wellbore without exposing such fluids to regions between the surface and selected location.
The present disclosure addresses some of the above-noted deficiencies in current procedures and apparatus and provides devices to contain treatment fluid that may thereby be transported to downhole locations without exposing the fluid to the wellbore locations between the surface and the downhole locations.